Uniform Desires
by nehalenia
Summary: Ichigo/Uryuu. Uryuu complies with a special birthday request for Ichigo. Warning for cross-dressing


Ichigo/Uryuu, Yaoi

Ishida has a birthday surprise for Ichigo. Warning for crossdressing!

* * *

"You're a very sick individual, Kurosaki," said Ishida, leaning forward on the bed as Ichigo flipped the little skirt up over his back and knelt behind him. He bit his lip as Ichigo pulled the white silk panties he wore back from one cheek and nibbled on his ass.

"Hey, you're the one who offered to do this," Ichigo pointed out between nips and kisses. He reached between Ishida's legs to pet his balls through the thin silk and grinned when that got a groan. He let his fingers travel further up.

"I didn't anticipate you'd enjoy it this much," Ishida answered, sounding a little breathless. "Really. A schoolgirl's uniform. Who knew you were such a pervert?"

"Who knew you'd look this good?" Ichigo chuckled, squeezing Ishida's cock through the panties. "Damn, you're hard!"

"Of course—I look good," Ishida panted, trying not to writhe into Ichigo's hand and failing utterly. "I look good in—oh god, keep doing that—everything I make."

"Wait." Ichigo had pulled Ishida's shirt up and was kissing along his spine when he paused. "You made this uniform?"

"What did you think? That I would ask to _borrow_ one? How would that sound? And I told you not to stop, damn it!"

"So... that means you can wear this again, right? Any time I—I mean _we_ want?"

"Right," Ishida growled. "Only that will be _never_ unless you put your hand back on my cock and—oh! Oh shit, yeah."

"God, Ishida, the front of these is _wet_," Ichigo said, sliding the damp silk along Ishida's cock as he pumped it. He was draped over the Quincy's back, effectively holding him in place. "You're so hot you're dripping for me! Fuck, you really _are_ a naughty little schoolgirl, aren't you?"

"Damn it, Kurosaki!" Ishida hissed. "Take them—off! Need to—need to come."

"Nuh uh!" Ichigo panted into his ear. "Those are staying on. I'm gonna make you shoot in your little white panties, Ishida," he said, twisting the back of them in his fingers and yanking them aside. "And I'm gonna be plowing your hot little ass when I do."

"Kurosaki, these were—ahh! These were expensive!"

"They can be my birthday present," Ichigo grunted, freeing his throbbing erection and pressing it between Ishida's cheeks. He groaned at the feel of the hot silk against his balls as he gave an experimental push. "Buy you a new pair—for _your_ birthday."

"God—just do it!" Ishida gasped, pressing back against him. "Fuck me already!"

"Hell yeah," Ichigo panted, reaching for the lube and coating his cock with a couple of quick motions. He hooked a thumb through the mangled silk panties, tugged them aside, pressed his cock between Ishida's cheeks, and sank in all the way to his balls in one hard thrust.

"Oh fuck yes!" Both of them groaned together. Ishida collapsed onto his elbows and buried his face in the covers, but Ichigo was already thrusting into him, one hand gripping both the twisted panties and the waist of his short skirt, and using them to yank Ishida back into every thrust.

"Ah—ah—ah! Kuro—saki!" Ishida cried out at every stroke as Ichigo drove into him harder and faster.

"Say my name, damn it!" he growled, slamming into Ishida so hard the bed moved. "C'mon, Uryuu. Say my name—come for me!" Ichigo shifted the angle of his thrusts, and Ishida clutched the bedcovers, lifted his face and howled.

"Yes! There! Ah—Ichigo! Ichigo—fuck!"

Ishida's ass clenched like a fist as he came, and Ichigo groaned, feeling the hot flood of Ishida's release drenching the little scrap of silk and dripping into his hand. Ichigo thrust twice more, then his balls throbbed and tightened, and he was shooting into Ishida's tight ass and collapsing on his back, causing both of them to fall on the bed. They lay there gasping, legs tangled, feet still on the floor, until Ishida grunted and shifted under Ichigo.

"Mmph—move over."

Ichigo managed to roll off Ishida and flopped beside him, arms out, staring at the ceiling as he got his breath back.

"God, Uryuu," he moaned. "That was fantastic!"

Ishida was also panting and staring at the ceiling. "So," he said after a moment. "You enjoyed that?"

"Uhm. I think so," Ichigo said, screwing up his face as if in thought. "But we should do that again, just to make sure."

Ishida snorted. "Dumbass."

"You're the dumbass. You had to ask?" Ichigo reached over and tangled his fingers in Ishida's hair. Ishida smiled, shook his hand off, then rolled over and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo."

"Mmh," Ichigo grinned at him. "Thanks."

"And about those panties you're going to buy me for my birthday."

"Mm, yeah? What about them?"

"Make sure they're in your size."


End file.
